borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Can someone please...
I know this would help alot of people (me as well) if someone can post what programs you need (maybe even links) and maybe list off the steps in order to reset (or delete) any of the 'Looting the Armory' missions because well, in a nutshell I screwed it up and would like to fix my mistake. Thanks. GT: SickboyWPG 0325 CST 04/25/2010 I am assuming that you want to be able to repeat the missions for looting and not simply complete them for achievements. For this, you will need to use at least a couple of programs and hardware for transferring save files. I personally use the following for all my work: *USB storage device - for transferring saves between PC and 360. You can also use Xplorer360, but it costs more than most basic USB's. I got mine for $10, and it works well enough to play my games directly off it. *Willowtree - for editing save files, obviously. Modio can do this too, but I have not tried it personally. You can actually use any hex editor, however WT is definitely the easiest to use in my opinion. *XTAF - for extracting/injecting files between your USB and PC. XTAF basically makes you 360 saves readable on PPC, and makes PC formatted saves readable in your 360. *Optional: Modio - used to rehash/resign you files before moving them back to you USB. The latest version of WT, though, automatically resigns files when you close it down, so I have stopped using Modio. My friend prefers to use Modio for both editing and rehashing, so it personal preference in the end. As for what you need to do to reset your quest, here are the exact steps you will need to undertake exactly as I did. I taught myself these steps, and am not a computer science expert, so I will be referring to things as they appear on the screen only. #Copy you save file to your USB device. It is better if you copy, so if you mess up you at least still have your original file. #Plug you USB into you computer #Open up XTAF. Using the button in the upper left corner, open your device (i.e. USB). It helps if this is the only device connected to your PC. #On the left side of the XTAF window, you will see several titles, lines, and + signs which denote your files. Click on the + signs to open up each layer until you find you save. This will be when you can no longer open up any more lines. You will know you are looking at a save file because the title will be something like save#.sav, such as save0001.sav or save0004.sav. There will be one for each of you save files on the USb, so to avoid confusion the easiest thing to do is to simply put one save file on your USB at a time so that you know the one you are looking at is the file you want. #Right click on this save file, and choose the Extract option, then where to extract to; this will copy you save to that location on your PC. Having all you Borderlands files and programs on your desktop or in one folder helps a lot. You may also wish to make another file copy in case you screw up. #Open WT, then click the icon in the top left, choose Load file, then select you save from your computer. Do not use the one on the USB, as WT cannot read unless XTAF has processed it. #Once you file opens, click the Quests tab, scroll through the lsit and find the quest you wish to work on. In you case, this may be Armory Assault (1st run), Super Marcus Sweep (2nd run), or It's Like Christmas (3rd run). #After selecting you quest, you can set its status. A drop down menu in the middle of the screen will allow you to set the quest to Not started, Started, Finished, or In Progress. Choose the third option if you want to, obviously, simply complete a glitched quest. Choose the second if you want to run through it again (i.e. reloot armory). #Use the top left corner WT icon to Save you file, as WT does not save automatically upon quitting. 9.5. WT should auto rehash/resign. If it doesn't work and you ahve to try again, this is when you should be using Modio to rehash #Use XTAF to Delete the file on you USB (you can't overwrite it), the Inject you new save file to you USB. You do not need to delete the file separately by accessing you USB drive outside XTAF. #If you did all correctly, you should then be able to load your game when you put your USB back in the 360, with your quests reset as you desired. If for some reason you can't load a file, you may need to manually rehash using Modio. If your quests do not show up as desired, make sure you saved after changing them in WT. I run WT on my PC, but am posting from a Mac, so I will also add links and specifics for the above when I have a chance to. Skeve613 15:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanx a million Skeve for posting this, I can tell that even though you definetly know your stuff it's awesome that you took the time to give me (and others) a hand with fixing the Armory Glitch. Props. I managed to get my file from the XBOX to Willowtree and back but the file ended up being !Corruped LV.0. The only thing I changed was Loot3 and switched it to the first option (probably should have just switched it to complete), I'm going to do a bunch of trial and error runs until I get it to work. Unless someone can shed some light on something I might be doing wrong? Thanks again Skeve. GT: SickboyWPG 1333 CST 04/27/2010 : Did you rehash and resign with Modio? -- MeMadeIt 18:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : >Uh... no. I didn't think that was needed because of Willowtree but I don't know s**t so I'll give it a go and download Modio. GT: SickboyWPG 1358 CST 04/27/2010 :: It's an XBOX thing. PC and PS3 don't need it so WT doesn't do it. -- MeMadeIt 19:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) >Once you inject the save in Xtaf, make sure you go to file and select "Close Drive". Then eject the USB drive like you normally would (Safely Remove Hardware Wizard) >So I just downloaded Modio. After I save my file from Willowtree and the file is sitting on my desktop, I use Modio to rehash my save file back to my USB? Or use Modio to rehash my file back to USB XTAF then onto the USB? GT: SickboyWPG 1757 CST 04/27/2010 >I have a 360 and I have never used Modio. The only thing I could recommend would be to take the step by step to tutorial and add 10a to the list. I was having the same problem as you because I was not doing this step. 10a. In XTAF, go to File and select "Close Drive". Then use the "Safely Remove Hardware" Wizard to eject your drive. --pmcochr Thank you tenfold Skeve. Been looking for a step by step tutorial. Sickboy when you do it please let us know of any hiccups that come up, thanks. I just wanna have the Ajax and Kyros/Typhon missions open at the same time. ECWGrizwald 00:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) > I quickly tried to do it before I had to leave for work but i'm going to keep experimenting when I get home in a few hours. The only hiccups i've noticed thus far... -I needed to reset my quest for It's Like Christmas in Willowtree which is labeled under the Quest File as Loot3 I believe?! I set it to the first option as Not Started... maybe should have tried to set it to In Progress... but trial and error will soon give me answer. -I never used Modio to re-insert the save file into USB XTAF... I just learned that it's appairently needed for 360 users. No clue how to use it as of yet... GT: SickboyWPG 1915 CST 04/27/2010 -It is not needed for all 360 users. I have a 360 and use XTAF and WillowTree ONLY. -- pmcochr